OH THE RANDOMNESS OF IT ALL!
by iamanidiot
Summary: These are just some random weird happenings. There will be character bashing, but I don't hate anyone. It's just for fun.
1. Transformations

Note: This is my first story, so it's not gonna be a surprise if I really suck at it. I'm also not the best in grammar, punctuation, and I may have a few spelling mistakes. ''''

Honestly people, do I need a disclaimer. If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this right now and all the characters will be demented.

Chapter 1

It was normal day Konoha. Naruto was eating ramen, Sasuke was training, and Sakura was…spying on Sasuke.

Well, after a while Sasuke told Sakura to go away, and she felt _totally_ rejected and left.

Then for some odd reason (maybe a curse?), horrible things began to happen.

Shikamaru was just walking around and being lazy (like he always is), and he happened to pass by the ramen shop where Naruto was eating.

Shika never noticed Naruto there until something moving caught his eye.

He turned around to look, and found out that Naruto had a tail! (insert dramatic horror music here)

Sooooooooooooooo, he decided to see what was wrong.

Walking up to Naruto, he asked "what happened?", and he noticed that Naruto had also sprouted kitty ears and had kitty paws.

After seeing this, Shika panicked and ran away, leaving a _very _clueless Naruto.

While all this was happening, something was happening at the training grounds where Sasuke was.

Sasuke was just training when all of a sudden he sprouted butterfly wings.

Yes, butterfly wings. Luckily, there was no one there to witness what happened.

At this moment, please imagine chibi Sasuke with butterfly wings and antennas.

Well, that's exactly what happened.

back to Naruto at Ichiraku----------------------

After Naruto finished eating his many, many bowls of ramen, he decided to train. So on he went to the training grounds.

On the way there, people were giving him really weird looks, so he went to a store window and looked at his reflection and found out that he had kitty paws, ears, and tail.

After seeing that much, he ran really fast, and in _really_ fast to the training grounds where he found chibi Sasuke with butterfly wings and antennas.(Sasuke is the size of an average butterfly. Maybe a little bigger.)

Seeing this as a chance to kill Sasuke, Naruto squashed him!

Then, Sasuke died and everyone(except his fans)was happy. And Naruto turned back to his normal self in some way. Magic maybe.

No one ever really found out the way Sasuke was killed. Heck, they never even found his body.


	2. Sasuke's bday party

Note: I know that my first chapter wasn't so good, but I hope that this  
chapter will be better.

Disclaimer: YES, I own naruto!Ok, not really, but I really wish I  
do. I can't even draw.

Chapter 2

It was Sasuke's b-day, and...HE DIDN'T CARE!

Well anyways, his so-called "friends" did. So they began to plan a secret  
b-day party for him. Everyone was invited.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the day of Sasuke's b-day, he got a "mysterious" note from an anonymous  
person telling him to go to go to the training grounds. But, he guessed it  
was from Naruto since there were ramen stains all over the note.

So off he went to the training grounds.

There, he was surprised by a big group of people screaming,

"SURPRISE!" went he came.

Everyone was here. Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Haku (o.O? What? I  
thought he was dead. I guessed he revived), and with Haku came Zabuza (he  
was forced to come by Haku), Lee, Gaara, Temari, etc, etc.

Yup, EVERYONE came.

Of course, since there was no Itachi, Sasuke was OK with it. So the had  
the party.

Just when they were going to have cake, DUN DUN DUN, ITACHI CAME!

And you'll never guess how he came. Here's the story.

He heard that Sasuke's "friends" were holding a party for him and decided  
to come.

Well, not really. Kisame was actually the one who wanted to, and since he wasn't scared of Itachi, he just dragged him over. Literally.

So you might've guessed that Itachi was covered with mud, dirt, grime, and  
other random things you find of the floor. Yes, that includes half eaten  
ice cream cones and road kill.

When they finally got there, Itachi was already half dead. But Sasuke still  
tried to kill him

In the end, it took everyone to hold him back.

Then, out of nowhere, an evil butterfly comes and goes,  
"ROAR!", which made the badgers come out, plant the giant oak  
tree with the giant mushroom next to it, and sing the badger song. (yes,  
the oak tree and mushroom can grow in like, 5 minutes.)

And through all that chaos, the little fairy and elves that live with   
Tinkerbell in Peter Pan flew over and cleaned Itachi up.

After everything calmed down again, they began to eat cake.

Everything was alright when all of a sudden...ITACHI'S PIECE OF CAKE SPROUTED WINGS AND FLEW AWAY!

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Itachi, and began to  
chase his piece of flying cake.

Everyone watched in horror and Itachi screamed for his cake and ran around  
chasing it.

Then, the cake flew into a wall and went SPLAT right on the wall.

Itachi couldn't stop fast enough and ran right smack into the wall.

While all this was going on, everyone else was just standing and watching.  
Well, everyone except Lee. He was feeding the squirrel that he found during  
the chuunin exam some watermelons.

Then, all of a sudden, Orochimaru showed up and went, "Yes! I have created  
art! and ruined Itachi's cake."

Then, Orochimaru ran over to Sasuke and started to drag him away.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke screamed, hitting poor Oro on  
the head. Of course, Oro never noticed how much that hurt even though his  
head was bleeding because he thought he finally got Sasuke.

Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone screamed, "YOU WERE THE ONE   
WHO DESTROYED MY CAKE!DIE!"

Yes, it was Itachi getting revenge for his poor dead cake.

Itachi killed Oro in 1 sec.

Then, everything went quiet. Shino took out a cricket and made it begin  
chirping.

All of a sudden, "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Itachi  
was over with his cake again.

"Well, here's a side of my brother that I've never seen before." Sasuke  
said with really wide eyes. He looked like this. O.O

So everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing and acted like  
nothing happened.

Except that Sasuke was forever traumatized after seeing his brother act  
this way, Itachi never recovered from the fact that he never got to eat his  
beloved cake, Lee's squirrel got indigestion (from watermelons?), and  
Orochimaru lost his head and is walking around with Kabuto chasing after  
him.

So it was like nothing happened. But then, someone had to ask, "Hey, what  
happened to the badgers and their big oak tree with the giant mushroom next  
to it, the faries and elves with Tinkerbell, and the evil butterfly?"

Then, the chaos started all over again.

Idiot: Whew! That took me way longer than I thought. Thish ish da   
longesht chapter I haves wroten. Me likes me gwammas.

Anyways, please flame!


End file.
